I Can Be A Pilot!
'''I Can Be A Pilot! '''is the 15th episode of Season 5 of Barney & Friends. it's a semi-remake of Season 3 episode, "Up We Go! and Airplanes". Plot Kim wants to be a pilot when Ashley, Alissa, Hannah, Jeff, Linda, Robert, Kelly and Mario came by then Danny can help Stephen, Emily, Chip, Curtis, Kami, Keesha and Kristen, has a surprise from his Cousin Jean-Claude and his twin sister Lillian the Cousin of his little Sister Kelly. Cast *Barney *BJ *Ashley *Alissa *Curtis *Chip *Danny *Hannah *Emily *Linda *Stephen *Jeff *Robert *Claire *Jesse *Kristen *Kami *Kim *Keesha *Mario *Kelly *Lillian *Jean-Claude *Shelley *Martha Abel *Miranda Abel *Ruby Abel *Valerie Abel *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Rocket Song (Performed by: Ashley, Alissa, Curtis, Chip, Danny, Hannah, Emily, Linda, Stephen, Kelly, Jeff, Robert, Claire, Jesse, Kristen, Kami, Kim, Keesha, Mario, Martha Abel, Miranda Abel, Ruby Abel and Valerie Abel) #BJ's Song (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Ashley, Alissa, Curtis, Chip, Danny, Hannah, Emily, Linda, Stephen, Kelly, Jeff, Robert, Claire, Jesse, Kristen, Kami, Kim, Keesha, Mario, Martha Abel, Miranda Abel, Ruby Abel and Valerie Abel) #The Airplane Song (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Ashley, Alissa, Curtis, Chip, Danny, Hannah, Emily, Linda, Stephen, Kelly, Jeff, Robert, Claire, Jesse, Kristen, Kami, Kim, Keesha, Mario, Martha Abel, Miranda Abel, Ruby Abel and Valerie Abel) #Five Little Butterflies (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Ashley, Alissa, Curtis, Chip, Danny, Hannah, Emily, Linda, Stephen, Kelly, Jeff, Robert, Claire, Jesse, Kristen, Kami, Kim, Keesha, Mario, Martha Abel, Miranda Abel, Ruby Abel and Valerie Abel) #My Kite (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Ashley, Alissa, Curtis, Chip, Danny, Hannah, Emily, Linda, Stephen, Kelly, Jeff, Robert, Claire, Jesse, Kristen, Kami, Kim, Keesha, Mario, Martha Abel, Miranda Abel, Ruby Abel and Valerie Abel) #The Clapping Song (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Ashley, Alissa, Curtis, Chip, Danny, Hannah, Emily, Linda, Stephen, Kelly, Jeff, Robert, Claire, Jesse, Kristen, Kami, Kim, Keesha, Mario, Martha Abel, Miranda Abel, Ruby Abel and Valerie Abel) #Flying on a Plane (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Ashley, Alissa, Curtis, Chip, Danny, Hannah, Linda, Stephen, Kelly, Jeff, Robert, Claire, Jesse, Kristen, Kami, Kim, Keesha, Mario, Martha Abel, Miranda Abel, Ruby Abel and Valerie Abel) #Hey, Look at Me, I Can Fly! (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Ashley, Alissa, Curtis, Chip, Danny, Hannah, Emily, Linda, Stephen, Kelly, Jeff, Robert, Claire, Jesse, Kristen, Kami, Kim, Keesha, Mario, Martha Abel, Miranda Abel, Ruby Abel and Valerie Abel) #The Goodbye Song (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Ashley, Alissa, Curtis, Chip, Danny, Hannah, Emily, Linda, Stephen, Kelly, Jeff, Robert, Claire, Jesse, Kristen, Kami, Kim, Keesha, Mario, Martha Abel, Miranda Abel, Ruby Abel and Valerie Abel) #I Love You (Performed by: Barney, Ashley, Alissa, Curtis, Chip, Danny, Hannah, Emily, Linda, Stephen, Kelly, Jeff, Robert, Claire, Jesse, Kristen, Kami, Kim, Keesha, Mario, Martha Abel, Miranda Abel, Ruby Abel, Valerie Abel, Lillian, Jean-Claude and Shelley) Trivia *Ashley wears the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. And a hairstyle. *Alissa wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a long hair. *Curtis wears the same clothes from It's a Rainy Day!. And a short hair. *Chip wears the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a short hair. *Danny wears the same clothes from Brushing Up on Teeth. And a short hair. *Hannah wears the same clothes from Books Are Fun!. And a two hairstyles. *Emily wears the same clothes from Barney's Super Singing Circus. And a long hair. *Linda wears the same clothes from Five Kinds of Fun!. And a little long hair. *Stephen wears the same clothes from Classical Cleanup. And a short hair. *Kelly wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a little long hair. *Jeff wears the same clothes from Be My Valentine, Love, Barney. And a short hair. *Robert wears the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. And a short hair. *Claire wears the same clothes from I Can Do It!. And a two pony tail. *Jesse wears the same clothes from Fun & Games. And a short hair. *Kristen wears the same clothes from Hidden Treasures. And a hairstyle. *Kami wears the same clothes from You Can Count on Me. And a little long hair. *Kim wears the same clothes from Barney's Sense-Sational Day. And a long hair. *Keesha wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a long hair. *Mario wears the same clothes from It's Showtime!. And a short hair. *Lillian wears the same pink t-shirt, and the blue overalls. And a two ponytail hairstyles. *Jean-Claude wears the same white shirt and the navy blue vest. And a short hair. *Shelley wears the same clothes Maria wore in We've Got Rhythm. And a two small pigtail hair. *Martha Abel wears the same clothes while Kathy wore in "Red, Blue and Circles Too". And a hairstyle. *Miranda Abel wears the same clothes while Tina wore in "Derek Misbehaves at Best Buy (Thevideotour1's version)". And a hairstyle. *Ruby Abel wears the same clothes while Tosha wore in "Be a Friend". And a hairstyle. *Valerie Abel wears the same clothes while Luci wore in "Happy Birthday, Barney!". And a hairstyle. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *When the Child kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Play Ball". *During "I Love You", Danny, Jeff, Robert, Jesse, Curtis, Stephen and Chip are in Barney's right, while Hannah, Kristen, Keesha, Kelly, Claire, Emily, Kami, Martha Abel, Miranda Abel, Ruby Abel, Valerie Abel, Linda, Ashley, Alissa and Kim are on Barney's left. Mario, Lillian, Jean-Claude and Shelley on the chair. *Kim was the fourth child to leave the classroom, and she turns off the lights. *At the end of the Barney doll with the airplane. There is no left and and right hand. *On December 11, 2012, There's gonna be a short credts on barneyallday. The first one is daniel turns off the lights. the second one is barney doll with the airplane. *The Season 5 Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Sing And Dance With Barney". *The Season 5 Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Seven Days A Week". *The Season 5 BJ voice was the same from Circle Of Friends. *The Season 5 BJ costume was the same from Seven Days A Week. *The Season 5 Barney doll is the same from "Howdy, Friends!". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Seven Days A Week". Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation